fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Bambi's Treasures
Bambi and Daisy walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Daisy was covering Bambi's eyes. "Daisy, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Bambi asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Daisy said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Daisy closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Daisy uncovered Bambi's eyes. Daisy gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Faline. "Oh, Daisy! You are the best!" Bambi exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Bambi then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Bambi then said "Why, Faline, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Bambi then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when he saw a shadowed King Aladdin in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Bambi exclaimed in shock. Daisy hid quickly. Thumper was a few feet behind Ansem. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience until now, Bambi! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Aladdin said angrily. Bambi bit his lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal deer from drowning?" Aladdin demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Bambi argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Bambi, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Aladdin shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Bambi said. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Aladdin cried. "You're more of a threat than Man! You don't even know Faline!" Bambi shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" Aladdin roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters, who capture creatures for their fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Bambi, because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Bambi gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Daisy and Thumper gasped as well. Aladdin looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Thumper. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Ansem shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Thumper cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Bambi shouted. Aladdin then turned back to Bambi. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Bambi? She's a mortal! You're an immortal!" Aladdin shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Bambi pouted. "So help me, Bambi, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Aladdin said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Aladdin's scepter glowed. Thumper and Daisy gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Bambi said, trying to make Aladdin stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Faline. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!" Bambi shouted. But it was too late The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction